1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable, protective, sawdust collection hood for use with a table saw equipped with a rotary saw blade and, more particularly, to such a hood that provides a directed air stream for removal of sawdust generated by a saw blade rotating on a shaft located below a work table.
2. Background Art
Protective hoods have become widely used to remove sawdust generated by the cutting of a work piece on a rotary table saw, and to conduct the dust toward a sawdust collection receptacle. The hoods have additionally served to protect the user thereof from injury due to inadvertent contact with a rotating saw blade. Such hoods have generally taken the form of a longitudinally elongated enclosure, open at the bottom, having a pair of spaced-apart, vertical walls joined at their upper edges by a top wall, and adapted for placement over an exposed, upper peripheral portion of a saw blade, the saw blade being mounted for rotation on a shaft located below the work table of the table saw. Protective hoods of this kind have been configured such that air was drawn into the hood through an air intake opening (due to an air current created by rotation of the saw blade and/or by an attached vacuum or blower system), from whence air streamed across the blade and out a discharge opening toward a sawdust collection receptacle, carrying the sawdust away with it. Retractable apparatus was provided to support the hood in position over the saw blade—for example, by a link arm having one end attached to the hood and an opposite end attached to a splitter mounted to the table saw behind the saw blade. Attached to a front portion of the vertical walls was a forwardly inclined nose having horizontal leading and trailing edges, such that rearward advancement of a work piece toward and against the nose panel caused the hood to rise, and with further such movement of the work piece the trailing edge of the nose rested on and made sliding contact with an upper surface of the work piece. An example of protective hoods of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,072 to Terpstra et al. An alternative retractable support for such a protective hood, i.e., a parallelogram linkage and counterbalance mechanism, was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,398 to Taylor et al.
Such heretofore known protective hoods, however, failed to adequately remove sawdust and chips generated at the final stage of a cutting operation. Initially, during a cutting operation, so long as a work piece progressed rearwardly under the hood, across the upper surface of the work table and past the saw blade, sawdust and chips generated within the hood remained confined within the hood to be carried away by the air stream within the hood. But, after the cutting of a work piece had progressed to the stage at which the forwardmost portion of the work piece had moved underneath and rearward of a front portion of the hood, a gap was created between the hood and the work piece, thereby permitting sawdust and chips to be thrown forward through the gap and to escape from the hood. My invention overcomes this problem by eliminating the gap at the final stage of cutting a work piece.